


Principal's Office - PDA Problems

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principal Hullum has his hands full trying to set some school boundaries for affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal's Office - PDA Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Basically a spoof of the video: Principal's Office - Grinding at the School Dance.  
> Watch that if you haven't seen it haha.

“Come on in, boys,” Principal Hullum said from his desk. Hands clasped together as he waited for the two to enter his office. 

Ray opened the door, letting Michael walk in first. 

“Thanks man,” Michael said, giving Ray a pat on the back.

“Anytime,” Ray replied, closing the door behind them.

Michael pulled out the chairs for them and Ray gave him a fist bump before they turned to their principal.

“Alright, let’s get to the point. I called you guys in here to discuss the PDA, that’s public displays of affection, I've been seeing and hearing about in the hallways,” Mr. Hullum explained, gesturing towards the door.

“What about in classrooms?” Michael asked.

“No… I haven’t heard anything about that. So, I’d like some feedback, since you two are pretty big around here, senior leaders even.”

“Okay but wait, what is considered PDA like… this?” Ray asked, reaching out to put a hand on Michael’s thigh.

“Well no, but that’s something I would consider inappropriate touching,” the principal stated.

“What? But what if it was lunchtime or something, and he had spilled some food on his lap so I y’know,” Ray tried explaining, deciding to act out his example instead. 

He pushed his chair back and slid onto his knees, kneeling on the floor in front of the other boy. Michael opened his legs and Ray rubbed the spot, high up on Michael’s thigh.

“Yes, that is publicly inappropriate, Narvaez. Now, get up and sit down properly,” Hullum said impatiently.

Ray did as he was told, returning to his seat.

“So, PDA… let’s say two kids are holding hands,” Michael joined the conversation, extending a hand out to Ray who took it immediately, clasping their fingers together tightly.

“And that’s not allowed so, are we supposed to go and hold their hands too?” Michael asked.

“What?” Mr Hullum asked, clearly confused on the point the boy was trying to make.

“Well PDA is for couples so if we’re just a bunch of friends holding hands that’s not anything to get in trouble for, is it?”

“Yes, you would still get in trouble. I don’t want any kind of unnecessary touching going on. Got it?”

“So no hugging either?” Ray asked, letting go of Michael’s hand and standing up. “What if my good friend Michael here, just did really well on his test and I wanted to show him how much I care about him so,” Ray stood up, moving behind the chairs where there was room.

He motioned for Michael to join him and the boy did, wrapping his arms around Ray’s neck. “I give him a nice squeeze,” Ray continued, placing his arms around Michael’s torso and slipping his hands into Michael’s back pockets.

“It’s a nice gesture, I see what you mean-”

“I’m squeezing his buns,” Ray interrupted, firmly squeezing Michael’s ass through his pants. He outstretched his hands in the jean pockets so the principal could see.

“Yeah, he’s really got a firm grip on them, sir. You didn't catch that, did you?” Michael interjected.

“No, and I don’t want to see any of that, boys. School is for learning not affection. If you two wanna do that outside of this building, go ahead but for inside, I’m in charge.”

“Alright, sweet. Michael, buddy, wanna go hug it out in the schoolyard?” Ray asked.

“Always up for hugsies, bro,” Michael answered, rubbing his nose against Ray’s.

They looked over at the principal who was running a hand through his hair with a sigh. It was clearly a waste of time, they weren't taking any of it seriously.

“Just give me your word that you boys will help me,” Mr Hullum groaned.

“We’ll see what we can do,” Michael said over his shoulder.

“Anything else you boys want to discuss or are we done here?”

“I like your face, Matt,” “love you lots sir,” Michael and Ray commented at the same time. 

"...Okay, get out of here, back to lunch," Principal Hullum said, completely done with their nonsense.

Michael reached for the door and held it open for Ray and himself.

“Have a nice afternoon and sleep tight sir,” Ray left with his final comment, waving goodbye as they walked out.

They stood in front of the door and answered a question from the camera crew. “Yeah, I mean it was a little weird that principal Hullum said we could do whatever we wanted outside the building, but y’know,” Ray said, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

“I’m a little uncomfortable with it cause I feel like he’d be watching us but on the bright side I can finally suck Ray off at school so, it’s a win win situation here,” Michael spoke with a grin, turning to face his friend.

“No homo,” Ray joked through a smile, leaning over to kiss Michael’s cheek.

“No homo,” Michael replied, putting a hand on the camera lens and pushing it away.


End file.
